Nyx Panskoteini
Nyx Panskoteini (ニックス パンスコティニ ,Nikkusu Pansukotini) is the female Pangaean goddess of night and darkness. She is along with Gaia and Aether the remnants of the first generation of gods left that also holds a place in the Pangaethon . She is the foster mother of Nyx Lightheart whom she allows to summon her in her body via God Soul. Appearance While her true appearance is currently unknown, it is stated to be chaotic. When it comes to her known appearance, she has the form of a beautiful girl at her twenties or possibly more with violet eyes, long silver hair, a voluptuous body in an ancient white toga, gold bracelets and necklace and sandals while on her hair there is a crown of blue leaves and when in her Abyss Mode, her toga and crown become black white their is a red ribbon around her waist. When in battle, she can manifest a scythe known as Skótos. Nyx Panskoteini's appearance.jpg|Nyx Panskoteini's appearance Nyx Panskoteini's Abyss Mode.png|Nyx Panskoteini's Abyss Mode appearance Personality Nyx is a veru prideful goddess that takes pride in her age, status and power among other gods,with underestimation of them or comparison with lower gods bringing her wrath. She considers all humans except her foster daughter boring and pitiful, ants which she can play with for eternity but despite that, she has helped humans through the ages, especially the residents of Skotarkium city where she is the main focus of worship. While she tends to belittle her enemies when possessing her daughter, she can praise those that look promising or doing well against her and when it comes to her mentioned daughter, she shows an out of this world motherly love, tending to her every whim while offering numerous times to make her a goddess that will exist by her side forever and in case she is hurt, she will go on a rampage and threaten them with fates worse than death. Magic and Abilities Monstrous Magic Power: As befitting one of the oldest gods that took an immense amount of the Light of Creation's power, Nyx possesses inconceivable amounts of magic power. When she possessed her foster daughter Nyx, with half of her power active and it being suppressed, she was releasing a shadow mist that made those experiencing it feel sick and a deadly chill and being able to easily dominate powerful individuals like Alexander Lightheart who even though managed to weaken her daughter and by extension her a little thanks to his human subordination magic, she still had the upper hand by far. Her magic power is violet in colour. Immense Intellect: Due to her existing and watching the world for eons, Nyx possesses unfathomable amount of knowledge like when she taught her daughter how to utilize her lost magic, with her being the one that taught her how to overcome some of its limitations. She also displays nigh-omniscience, exhibiting knowledge about things and people with a glance like when she understood by a first glance that Alexander was being manipulated and that there were factors in which his corruption was attributed to, something he was denying at the time. She also knew about the reason Diana Ravenclaw wanted the Sanctus Stones and why later her uncle Victor Ravenclaw wanted them even though he completely took over an archdemon's power. Darkness Immunity: Due to her status, Nyx is immune to all forms of darkness, being unaffected by darkness of demonic or godly form. Authority over Darkness: '''As befitting her status, Nyx possesses absolute control over darkness and anything related to it. She can generate shadows or bend already existing ones, generate blasts of darkness energy, summon all beings related to darkness such as nocturnal animals or even wraiths and much more. However, her authority isn't limited to only natural darkness, being able to to do things such as materializing the enemy's dark side or call the spirits roaming the darkness of the underworld. Darkness Magic Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) otherwise known as Shadow Magic (陰の魔法 Kage no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic that gives its users the ability to create and manipulate darkness and shadows. Darkness Magic is a form of Elemental Magic which gives its users the ability to create and manipulate darkness and shadows, as well as manipulating existing shadows. It can be used as a Caster Magic— by exerting their magic power naturally, or as a Holder Magic— by channeling their magic power into an item imbued with a darkness lacrima or enchanted to hold shadow-based properties. It is often regarded to be malefic, presumed to be evil in itself because of the preference some dark mages have for it. Like all other Elemental Magics, Darkness Magic has destructive power when in the hands of a capable wizard. The color and element of their magic have no bearing on the character of a mage. Darkness Magic is incredibly versatile and capable of being used and manipulated in a variety of different ways. First and foremost is the "texture" of a wizard's shadows. Some are seen manifesting darkness in an energy-like form, a solid form, smoke-like form and liquid form, and switching between these phases. The user is capable of creating beams, arcs and waves of darkness, shaping their darkness into makeshift constructs such as blades and shields reminiscent of Darkness-Make. They are also capable of creating areas of total darkness, teleporting themselves through the shadows, causing darkness to collapse on itself like sinkholes or even transforming their body into darkness. In general, the projected "darkness" is pitch black or dark grey, however, is often outlined by the color of the user's magic power or has a purplish tint. Darkness Magic is contrasted by its counterpart Light Magic. Contrary to belief, none is superior to the other, as they exist in equilibrium. Light cannot exist without darkness just as easily as there is no darkness without light. Thus, in a battle between Light Magic and Darkness Magic, none truly has an advantage. The advantage comes from the talent and usage of the mage. This is Nyx's primary magic and one where she excels at, with her skill being from a combination of both her inner talent and goddess Nyx's training. Her spells are solely focused on destruction and weakening. As the goddess of night and darkness, Nyx possesses grandmaster usage of it, having developed spells of great power and specialty, displaying with them power on even metaphysical darkness. '''Spells *'Tartarus Sklavoi (Slaves of Tartarus)': A spell she gave to her mortal daughter. Nyx gathers magic energy and focuses it on a spot while chanting 'cometh, oh damned souls of the Underworld, cometh from thy darkness to avenge the living. Appear, Tartarus Sklavoi!". Upon chanting, a seemingly bottomless dark pit is formed from which shadow ghosts appear that are violent and shave off the magic power and stamina of those they touch. Seith and White Magic are effective in banishing the ghosts while Light Magic with the purest of feelings can also banish them. Said ghosts can act as spies as it was shown by her daughter. *'Hypnos Thanatos: Nyx's cruelest spell. She snaps her fingers and the ground is enveloped in shadows, from which giant hands emerge to drag the enemy. Once caught, the enemy sees a dream of his most beloved person and after a while, said person is caught by a demonic being that creates a cage. This dream is actually psychosomatic like, with the enemy's actions in the dream having impact on the physical reality: if the enemy hits the cage then his real body is damaged, but if he opens the cage to face the demon then his soul is detached from the body and can no longer return. *'Skótos Katara (Curse of Darkness)': Nyx, by having her scythe Skótos(Darkness) out and saying the spell's name, she covers it in dark energy which turns slowly any body part sliced into shadow. Nyx claims that those who become shadows can easily be absorbed by her. *'Kalesma Nyktos (Call of Night)': A simple spell that is a symbol of Nyx's authority. Nyx says the spell's name and generates a portal from which she can summon any being associated with night and darkness, from simple animals to wraiths and ghosts and much more. Nyx mostly uses it to show off her divine identity. *'Skótos Afipnisi (Awakening of Darkness)': Nyx points her index finger on the enemy and says the spell's name, with the enemy's shadow leaving its host and transforming into him. This shadow is literary the enemy's dark side and not only can mimic all his actions,but said shadow can consume its owner if he is defeated and become an eternal pawn of Nyx. *'Achlys Miseria': Nyx says the spell's name and releases a pitch black mist from her mouth. Anyone that breaths in it will be plagued by their saddest moments which has a result a decrease in their fighting capabilities unless they overcome said sadness. *'Lykofos Chaos (Twilight Chaos)': Nyx's strongest spell. She raises her hand in the air which generates a small glow and gathers all darkness in the area, be it shadows, darkness magic energy or even the very darkness in people's hearts, releasing later an immense vortex of darkness that inflicts immense pressure. What sets this spell apart from others is that the shadows she gathers have the properties of the items they occupy, shadows of stones will be hard as said stones, shadows of flames will be hot as said flames etc Trivia and Notes *In Greek Mythology,Nyx (/nɪks/;[1] Greek: Νύξ, Núx, "Night";[2] Latin: Nox) is the Greek goddess (or personification) of the night. A shadowy figure, Nyx stood at or near the beginning of creation and mothered other personified deities such as Hypnos (Sleep) and Thanatos (Death), with Erebus (Darkness). Her appearances are sparse in surviving mythology, but reveal her as a figure of such exceptional power and beauty that she is feared by Zeus himself. *Almost all her spells take their names from Nyx's mythological children. Category:God Category:Darkness Magic User Category:DeathGr